Jonah and I
by Lift the Wings
Summary: Just a one-shot about Jonah and a girl that used to live in his house. At the end of the film. It's a happy ending for Jonah! :D Please let me know if you like it! Jonah/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is just going to be a one-shot because I don't really have too much time to take on another story! But I love Jonah and I think he needs to have a good ending, soooo here we go! Please tell me what you think!!! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Haunting In Connecticut_

I frowned when I saw a boy several years younger than me laying in the bed beside mine, covered in scars that I had worked so hard to forget. He must have noticed me staring at him, because he frowned and cast his eyes over to mine a time or two.

I stared long and hard at him, my chestnut eyes meeting his darker ones. I tilted my head slightly to the side and spoke, my voice hushed and tired, as I hadn't used it for such a long time, "You don't by any chance live in the old Aikman house, do you?"

The boy shot up almost instantly, his expression guarded and concerned, "What makes you say that?"

"The symbols," I whispered, my eyes drawn to them, "I've seen them… I used to live there… but, you shouldn't have those… not with Jonah there…" Now anxious, I worriedly wondered if the new family that lived there had done exactly what I forced my parents _not_ to. Remove Jonah.

Suddenly, a movement in the corner of the room caught the attention of both myself and the boy beside me. We looked over and I weakly forced myself to sit up. Being in the advanced stages of cancer - I figured the boy was much like me in that respect - I definitely didn't have much energy left. Just sitting up made me feel weak and nauseous.

But I forced myself to sit up, if only to see Jonah's bright blue eyes once more. He just stood there, his eyes focused on the boy beside me, who threw himself out of bed to face him.

"Wait, help me up…," I grimaced, reaching for the boy, hoping he would take me over to Jonah.

"Matt," he stated, gently helping me out of bed. I felt myself being watched and I knew Jonah finally realized that it was me. As we approached Jonah, I sent Matt a grateful smile, "I'm Mina."

I turned to face Jonah, and when I did, I felt my face grow hot as I realized he had changed his appearance, back to what he normally looked like. He had the smallest of smiles on his handsome face, his sky blue eyes meeting mine. I smiled back and Jonah reached out to me, offering me his hand.

Matt pulled me back slightly, obviously still under the impression that Jonah was the bad guy in the scenario. I frowned slightly, moving around Matt and placed my hand over Jonah's. I couldn't feel his hand beneath mine, except for a cool surface- almost like ice, but smiled nonetheless. He grinned and then looked over at Matt.

I could tell he was showing Matt what had happened to him; both had tears in their eyes and I forced myself to try and forget the torment that Jonah had gone through. Tears welled up in my eyes as I recalled the day that I sat on my bed in the room with the birds, Jonah beside me, showing me exactly what had happened. He had reached out to hold me comfortingly, his sad eyes downcast.

Suddenly, Matt looked at me and said urgently, "Mina, I need your help."

I just raised an eyebrow and smiled tiredly, "What do you need, Matt?" He looked at the locked door and then the window. He moved toward it and I followed, my legs like lead. Jonah moved silently behind me, so close that I could almost feel him. We shared a small smile; I had missed him so much.

"Can you help me get out of here?" he inquired, observing my tiny size with a frown, as though I wouldn't be able to help him out. I would have scoffed if I wasn't so weak.

"Of course," I answered, moving over to the side drawer of my nightstand; leave it to my little brother to bring me a pocket knife on one of his visits. I retrieved it and we set to work cutting through the wires on the window.

Matt turned to me slightly, glancing at Jonah over my shoulder, as if wondering _what_ exactly our relationship was. _Definitely an odd one, that's for sure,_ I thought, raising my eyebrows.

"Thanks, Mina," Matt grinned, hugging me quickly and racing out of the room and off into the darkness.

I turned to Jonah, unsurprised at finding him there still. He gave me a look that said _'do you want to go after him?'_, to which I fervently - or as fervently as any dying twenty year old could. I swept my now lifeless chestnut hair over my shoulder and wearily climbed out of the room.

I looked around, dressed in my nightgown, hoping to find some way of getting to the old Aikman house. I needed to see Matt destroy it. I knew Jonah felt the same way.

Have you ever seen those action movies, where someone leaves their keys in their car and the hero steals it for some good purpose? Well, that happened to be exactly the case as I climbed into some poor patient's '80 Cadillac. I hadn't driven in a while, but you know the old saying, "It's like riding a bicycle; you never forget".

I sped along the streets, aching every second of the trip, until I sloppily pulled up in front of a burning building. _It's the Aikman house_, I was relieved to note.

Jonah was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't surprise me. I'm sure he was inside, helping Matt every step of the way. As I climbed out of the Caddy, I noticed two young children, an older girl, and two men standing, staring at the house in awe.

I headed over to them, sweat pooling on my forehead, and not from the fire. I felt awful and I had a feeling that things were going to get worse for me from now on. The older gentleman, who I had seen in the treatment center several times before, looked at me knowingly.

I just watched the flames move up the building, eating away at the old wood and evil inside. It didn't take long for the firemen to break through the wall and pull out two people; Matt and a woman I could only assume was his mother.

They all surrounded Matt and fought to revive him. I smiled softly, seeing how much they cared for each other. The reverend - it was easy to see - was praying under his breath and I soon joined him.

Suddenly, Matt shot up, coughing violently, and Jonah came flying out of him. He materialized between the reverend and I, in his normal form. He looked at the reverend, before looking at me, a brilliant smile on his handsome face.

I could tell by the look on Matt's face that he could no longer see Jonah, but that was wonderful news. That meant he was safe.

I stumbled back slightly, away from the others, feeling light-headed. Jonah knelt beside me, his eyes warm with concern and yet, there was an underlying sense of hope there as well. I looked up at him as I rested against the tree and patted the ground beside me, breathing heavily; "Sit with me, Jonah."

He acquiesced, placing himself beside me, his eyes never leaving mine. He was deeply concerned, I knew, and I fought to smile reassuringly. It wasn't happening.

"Can I come with you, Jonah?"

He smiled brightly, standing, and offered me his hand once more. This time, I reached out and firmly took hold of it, not falling through like normally. I smiled brightly, feeling so much stronger now as he pulled me to my feet.

We both looked down at my body, now laying against the tree, slumped over and eyes closed. The paramedics rushed over to my body and I noticed the reverend staring at me and not my body. He smiled at both Jonah and I and tipped his hat to us, stepping away from my body and the paramedics. Matt and his family stood around my body, but I ignored them, turning to Jonah instead.

Suddenly, we weren't outside of Aikman's house anymore. I was standing in a huge open field, full of brightly colored wildflowers, a waterfall not far off. I looked around, smiling, feeling no pain and absolute contentment. I was wearing a long, beautiful white gown, my hair now bouncy and shiny, just as before, before I was sick.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I turned. Jonah stood before me, taking my arms in his hands. Warm tingles shot up my arms from where he touched me. I smiled up at him and he mimicked my actions.

"I've waited so long for this," Jonah grinned, his bright eyes shining.

"Me, too," I replied with a slight laugh, "believe it or not." I hugged him tightly, to which he laughed slightly, hugging me tightly.

He pulled back slightly, looking down at me, grinning, "I love you, Mina."

"I love you, too, Jonah," I smiled, overjoyed, standing on the tips of my toes and kissing him. He smiled against my mouth, before pulling away, kissing my forehead, and pulling me toward the waterfall.


	2. News

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy with work and writing my own novels. Speaking of, I need to do a little self-promotion! I have written and published an ebook on Kindle called Running. It's a paranormal romance set in Gettysburg, PA. The main character is a medium on the run from killers who she helped put behind bars. If you like my style and want to help support a fledgling author, please check out Amazon and search for the author Cara McKay and the title "Running". It will soon be available for Nooks and other e-readers. Please check it out and let me know how you like it! I'll put the URL on my homepage for those who want it =D

And hopefully I can update this soon!

Thanks a bunch!

~Lift the Wings


End file.
